Verde
by Ozanai
Summary: Hikari ha pasado por diferentes colores favoritos, todo indica que encontró el definitivo.


**Disclaimer: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, yo sólo los tomo prestados para mis historias sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

><p><strong>Verde<strong>

Desde temprana edad Hikari sabía que el rosa era un color precioso. En las clases del Kinder ella siempre buscaba el enorme crayón rosa, el cual utilizaba para colorear. Sus padres solían comprarle ropa del mismo tono.  
>A Hikari le encantaba, le brindaba una sensación de armonía y suavidad. Solía decirle a Taichi, su hermano, que deseaba que las nubes fueran rosas, como el algodón de azúcar que compartían en los días que visitaban el parque de diversiones.<p>

Ella no era una niña impulsiva, a comparación de su hermano; a Hikari le gustaba meditar acerca de sus decisiones, especialmente cuando iba de compras con su familia. Buscaba los vestidos más bonitos, pero en el delicado tono rosado que a ella tanto le encantaba.

Cuando los Digimon invadieron Japón, Hikari descubrió que pertenecía al grupo de niños que habían sido elegidos para proteger el Digimundo. A pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvieron que enfrentar, ella se sentía muy dichosa y afortunada por formar parte de aquella aventura.  
>Descubrir que el brillo de su emblema era rosa logró darle mayor alegría a la serie de revelaciones que había presenciado.<p>

Sin embargo, Hikari también era una niña muy observadora y paciente. Detectó que cada uno de sus nuevos amigos poseía una cualidad sobresaliente; brillaban con un color diferente.  
>Su hermano, por ejemplo, era naranja. El emblema de Taichi le producía confianza y energía.<br>O Koushiro, cuyo color era casi tan curioso como él.  
>Entre todos los colores y emblemas, uno llenó de felicidad a Hikari.<br>El pequeño Takeru, que también corría a la protección de su hermano, poseía una actitud positiva y un carisma que alegraba al grupo. Takeru brillaba tanto o más que el Sol.

Desde ese momento Hikari quedó prendada del amarillo, la reconfortaba y transmitía lo mismo que su pequeño amigo de aventuras. Esperanza.

El paso de los años le favoreció mucho. Le otorgó perspectiva. Siguió utilizando el color rosa, ya que ella lo considera un tono suave.

Cuando Hikari avanzó de curso conoció a un chico muy alegre.  
>Daisuke se presentó ante ella desbordando energía. A ella le pareció que brillaba en tono de fuego, impulsivo.<br>Amarillo. Eso respondió, ante la curiosidad de su nuevo amigo. Él, por el contrario, manifestó que el azul era su preferido. Hikari sólo rio suavemente, sorprendida ante el carácter de Daisuke.

•••

Los mechones de Takeru caían con gracia sobre su frente, rozándole ligeramente las pestañas. Enmarcándole los ojos. Un azul suave que brillaba con intensidad al sonreír.  
>Hikari, varias veces, tuvo el impulso de mover suavemente el flequillo rubio, deseosa de perderse en el mar profundo de su amigo. No supo en qué momento el amarillo esperanza había sido consumido por un azul romántico.<br>Cada día, al mirar a Takeru, Hikari sentía que perdía el suelo. La mirada tierna que él le dedicaba la hacía volar. Porque él era su cielo personal.

Hikari comenzaba a adorar el azul, y pronto se transformó en su color favorito. Gatomon, confundida por el cambio, quiso averiguar el porqué de su decisión.

"Porque azul es el cielo" había respondido con alegría su amiga.

Pero Gatomon es muy lista, y ella había observado las miradas cómplices que Hikari y Takeru se dedicaban. También descubrió, con mucha alegría, que el chico de la esperanza admiraba a su amiga de forma anhelante. Tal vez Hikari no era consciente de ello, sin embargo, Gatomon era testigo de cómo ella parecía más radiante a su lado.

Takeru se veía muy guapo con el uniforme de la preparatoria, tanto Hikari como otras chicas lo habían notado.

Una tarde, en una pequeña reunión improvisada, Takeru llegó en compañía de su hermano Yamato. Él bromeó sobre la popularidad de la que Yamato gozaba en el sector femenino, y aunque varias risas le otorgaron la razón, Hikari fue plenamente consciente de que Takeru se veía mil veces más atractivo que su hermano. El verde de su camisa contrastaba con su cabello rubio, y el azul de su mirada brillaba más.

Hikari tuvo una nueva revelación. Ella, como buena fotógrafa, conocía los diferentes colores básicos, los resultados de combinar éstos. Incluso solía usar los colores combinados para colorear.

Ella no se definía como una persona despistada (o muy), ese era su hermano; por el contrario, Hikari se detenía a observar y meditar, tenía más habilidades que Taichi para notar y recordar cosas. Por lo que prefirió atribuirle su despiste a algún agente externo.

Azul y amarillo, juntos generaban un color vivo y alegre, como Takeru.

El verde se convirtió en el nuevo color favorito de Hikari; era la mezcla exacta del azul del cielo, ese tono claro con el que él la observaba, y del amarillo resplandeciente de su cabello, el amarillo esperanza. Takeru era verde, porque era alegre y natural.

Hikari descubrió que Takeru era la combinación perfecta de dos colores primarios, que el Verde era el color que lo definía, y que, de ahora en más, era su color preferido.

* * *

><p>Este escrito lleva varias semanas atascado en mis archivos, por lo que me decidí a darle el párrafo final y subirlo.<p>

Realmente espero que les guste y poder conocer su opinión.  
>Si llegan a encontrar algún error o similar, háganmelo saber.<p>

Y, pues… supongo que hasta la otra ;)

Saludos.


End file.
